ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Adult Approval/Eva Chamberlain
Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part doesn't have to be filled out if it's an expansion character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Strengths: unconditional respect and love, very caring, stands up for friends. Weaknesses: too self-demanding, too overprotective, too much self-expectation. 2) Has your character's life played out the way they wanted? Have they achieved the goals they set out for their life? Why, or why not? For Eva, it's not quite a matter of 'so far, so good', because it isn't necessarily at the point where Eva is very much happy with life. She enjoys where she works, and can handle the responsibility that comes with it, but she knows she also has to be there for her little sister, Anja. Henceforth, Eva's living life, but not quite to the point of enjoying it. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Preferably a day at home, keeping herself busy with a good book, or on that very rare occasion, enjoy a fun game with Anja, despite the fact that she feels like Anja is distancing herself from Eva. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? Eva doesn't exactly think highly of having a lot of possessions, but she would honestly keep her favorite book and her wand, because she couldn't do away without either of those. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? Eva would try to find a way to ensure that every mother can make it through childbirth and have a healthy child, because she lost her mother after she passed away giving birth to Anja. The Character's Background 1) Give a history of your character. History must be at least two paragraphs long. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Eva Lisette Chamberlain was born on December 6th, 2002, to Amelia Chamberlain and Wilhelm Adler. Amelia was a Finnish-born Brit, while Wilhelm was a German-born Dane. Eva was more or less a little bit of both. However, little Eva was born prematurely, by two weeks. There was no real reason why; Amelia was only 18 when she gave birth to Eva, so more or less, she didn't know any better. Thankfully, Eva seemed to be fine, and there was nothing too major of note. Well, besides the minorly underdeveloped digestive system that Eva had, but it seemed to be making up for it. In truth, it did make up and get back up to speed. Well, it was in sync with the others by the time Eva was six months old. Admittedly she was cute as an infant. Her parents liked to joke a lot about whom she may look like. Wilhelm always said she seemed more like him, because when she was little, she did seem that way. Amelia liked to say that he should wait until Eva grows up to judge. It was all too amusing, when seven year old Eva had come out to look a lot more like her mother. Speaking of seven year old Eva... she had her magical sign around then. She had made her room light up out of the blue, when it was dark. It scared her at the time, but her parents assured her that it was nothing scary. After all, her parents are a Pure-Blood wizard and witch respectively. Two years later, Eva and her parents moved to America, to Orlando, Florida to be exact. Life there was fun, at least, in Eva's opinion. A year later, and Eva was invited to Ilvermorny. She accepted. When she came to be sorted, she surprisingly drew the attention of three of the four carvings. In specific, she drew the attention of Horned Serpent, Pukwudgie, and Thunderbird. Only Wampus did not choose her, and she wasn't any less disappointed about it. She didn't feel like she had Wampus in her anyway. Regardless... she had to make the hardest choice of her life and thus, she chose Horned Serpent over the other two. And it was with good reason that Horned Serpent had chosen her and she chose it. She was in fact incredibly smart, and was one of the top students in her class. She was rather socially reserved though, she didn't like to talk too much, and only contributed as need be. She worked hard though, and the few friends she had... she got along with really well. She has never held a formal relationship with anyone, which is why on some occasions, her friends occasionally tease her as the one who is hardest to please. Eva generally laughed that off, but it did sting sometimes. She felt like she was kinda viewed as out of people's league. Eva chose in due time that she wanted to pursue the opportunity of being a healer. She took it upon herself to take Healing class, and in her seventh year, she was able to pursue an internship at AMH. She remained an intern for the next six years, before she became a Healer-In-Training. She then went on and became a full Healer in the Maternity Unit. Some time in the early start of that though, Amelia had given birth to Eva's younger sister, Anja Chamberlain. Unfortunately.... Amelia did not live through the childbirth and had passed away. It took a serious toll on Eva and Wilhelm, who went out of his way to care for little Anja. It stung Eva that she couldn't be there for her little sister, but she tried to be diligent about it though. However... every day off that Eva had, she spent trying to get closer to Anja. And it had been working for a time. But around the time Anja had her magical sign, it started to feel like things were backfiring horribly, because Anja associated Eva as a motherly-like figure who can't be there for her, so henceforth, Anja had began to lose trust in Eva. That stung Eva a lot. When Anja started Ilvermorny, it was too late. The line in the sand had been drawn, and Eva was not to cross it, despite numerous attempts to do so. Now, Eva is going into yet another year of work at the AMH, as the Maternity Healer/Doctor, while at the same time trying to figure how she can connect again with Anja... 2) Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least one paragraph long. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? (Please add as many details as possible!) Eva has grown to be a diligent, smart, and yet, caring woman. She's been successful to some extent for now, but she always think she can do better. Eva values her own intellect highly, and will never back down from an educated conversation, but her smarts sting her social skills; more than the bold majority of the time, she appears to be socially reserved, which isn't a bad thing... but when people start asking if she has plans to marry or anything of the sorts, she hesitates to answer, because of an innate fear of being judged for her choices. After the loss of her mother, she has felt this need... to be the mother in the household, despite Wilhelm's insistence that she should focus on being successful for herself, because that is what her mother would have wanted. But you can't change Eva's mind very easily. She feels like home is empty without Amelia, so someone surely must take her place. Well, at least, until Anja had grown up. 3) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Pure-Blood. Older sister to Anja Chamberlain. 4) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) Nothing special. 5) What is your character's profession? Does your character plan to enroll your character into the Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? Maternity Healer at AMH. 6) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? Single and very much looking. 7) What about your character's appearance? What do they look like? Feel free to write down what they look like! If you're using any FC, you can put a picture here! Please state the character's faceclaim! Her model is Natalie Portman. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is only optional, for regular adults and expansion characters alike!) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) Which trait is most valuable? A. Intelligence B. Cunningness C. Bravery D. Kindness 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 5 and nil. αяє ωє тнє ¢уηι¢αℓ уσυтн? (talk) 23:00, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Category:Adult Sorted